


Strawberries

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is at his fourth strawberry when the bed dips under the weight of the archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for darkamber who won me at the gulf_aid_now charity auction. Beta-ed by mithrel.

It isn’t easy to find good food when you’re on the road all the time, so Sam is clearly hoping to savor the small bowl of fresh strawberries he managed to buy when Dean wasn’t looking.

Ignoring the industrial whipped cream in the fridge, Sam sits on his bed, legs crossed, the bowl wedged between them, and picks up one of the fruits. It’s big and red, and smells of summer and sunshine. Its taste is rich on his tongue as he bites into it.

Sam is at his fourth strawberry when the bed dips under the weight of the archangel who’s suddenly kneeling in front of him. He smacks Gabriel’s hand away from where it’s already plunging in the bowl of fruit.

“Hey, these are mine!” he protests. “Archangel or not, don’t feel like you have the right to take anything you want!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine,” he says. “May I _please_ have a strawberry then?”

Sam tips his head on the side, considering. Then he picks up a berry, holds it out to Gabriel. The archangel leans forward and wraps his lips around the fruit, and if Sam’s fingers end up in his mouth at the same time, well, Sam is not going to complain.


End file.
